the_hills_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason's Birthday
'''Jason's Birthday '''is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Hills. It aired on June 28, 2006. Summary Jason's birthday is coming up so Lauren and Heidi head to a pro shop to pick out some golf clubs for him. While they grapple with their cluelessness about golf, they talk about the dinner they're planning for his big night. At Teen Vogue, Lisa Love brings fashion director Gloria to talk to Whitney and Lauren about a fashion shoot on Wednesday, the same day as Jason's birthday. Whitney has class at noon and won't be able to go to the shoot, so Lisa tells Lauren that she will need to be there. Lauren agrees to go, but tells Whitney that she'll have to cancel her daytime plans with Jason. That evening, Audrina tells Heidi about the date she'll be going on with Danny. When Heidi asks about Brian, Audrina says that they hung out but didn't take it to the next level. She's looking forward to her date with Danny, but wonders how long this guy will last. Jason coems to visit Lauren at the apartment. When Lauren breaks the news to him that she won't be able to spend the day with him on Wednesday she can tell he's upset. The next night, Danny comes to pick up Audrina for their date. After some small talk they arrive at the restaurant, where Danny promptly begins checking his voicemail, saying he has a message from his agent. Heidi calls during dinner to check up on the date, telling Audrina to say that "the food is great" if Danny is cute and sweet. Audrina's response is "the food is greasy." Heidi tells Audrina to meet them after her date. Meanwhile, Jordan, Heidi, Lauren and Jason go out to dinner themselves. Heidi mentions that Brian is meeting up with them and that he doesn't know that Audrina is on a date. Lauren says not to mention the date, but as soon as Audrina shows up, Heidi starts asking questions. Audrina talks about it vaguely, but when Heidi says she wants more details, Brian cuts her off and the subject is changed. At the Teen Vogue photo shoot the next day, Lauren starts out by organising shoes, steaming skirts and constantly checking the clock. At the golf club, Jordan asks Jason to look for his gloves in the back of his car. But when Jason opens the hatch, he finds the golf clubs Lauren bought him. Stoked, he calls Lauren and thanks her for the gift and tells her he'll pick her up for dinner. By 3:30 Lauren is ready to call it a day. Unfortunately, nobody seems to know when the shoot is going to end. At 6:30 Lauren is invited to one last shot at the beach. She declines, saying that if they don't need her, she has things to do. Jason picks Lauren up and tells her he wished he could have been with her all day and that if she wants to go home after dinner, she can take his car. Lauren asks him if he has plans after dinner and he says that he doesn't know what he wants to do, but he wants to go out. Lauren tells him that if he wants to go out, she will go too. At the restaurant they meet up with the gang for Jason's birthday dinner. Jason sits beside Lauren, but doesn't stay in one place for long and moves down to the other end of the table to talk to other guests. Lauren keeps looking down the table at him, waiting to see if he'll come back. When he does, he apologetically tells her he's just trying to be friendly. Before long, he gets up and leaves again. Jason stays away all night, but while Lauren is annoyed, she doesn't want to fight with him on his birthday. Outside, Jason asks why Lauren is upset. She tells him that she's going to go home and he asks her again. She asks him how he would feel if he was in her place. Jason then walks past her and talks to a friend. The two get into a car with some other friends, leaving Lauren standing with his keys. She drives his car home. Category:The Hills Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes